The Boy Who Found Me
by XxXkinnerzXxX
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. This is a story about two boys who fall in love but how well i guess you will have to read to find out. Will be smut and MPREG in the future if i get people who want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt POV**

I see him across the room and my breath starts to grow uneven. He watches me as if I'm the last piece of meat on the planet. I smile giving him a once over. He had broad shoulders and long lean legs that were slightly covered by his jeans, I had to adjust feeling my jeans grow tighter. Well tighter then they already are. I saw him start to walk over and my palms start to grow sweaty, god Kurt could you be any more nervous. ''Is this seat taken "he said pointing to the chair across from me. I shook my head no not trusting my own voice. '' You look new here, where do you come from?" "I'm from Lima Ohio and yes I am new I just got accepted to NYADA.'' He smiled and nodded, ''well I'm Finn Hudson but you can just call me Finn.''

'' Finn my name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel. You look awfully familiar have we met before?'' "No but I wish we had" he said putting his hand on top of mine. My heart melted but I had to force myself to pull away, not trusting anyone sine the Blaine incident. "I'm sorry was I to forward? I didn't mean to be but I never would have thought a man as beautiful as you would ever walk into my life. Especially in a coffee shop that by the way has the best scones ever." I could feel my cheeks turning red as he looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes that looked as if they were painted with chocolate

. We talked for what felt like hours, I looked down at my watch and realized I was late for my meeting with Rachel at the bar we said we'd meet at. " Oh my Gaga I'm so sorry but I have to go, I was supposed to meet a friend a half an hour ago." I was just about to leave when he grabbed my hand and kissed it , " well Kurt it was an honor to meet you. Tell me how do I get a hold of you?" I bit my lip wondering if I should give him my number or not but then thought of a brilliant plan. "If you want to see me again then I guess you'll have to find me." With that I walked out of the coffee shop and smiled not feeling this happy since I was with Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Thank your following/favorite. Again this is my first time writing a fic so please be Patient with me So this will be a multi-chapter fic so please enjoy and please leave reviews!**_

It has been two days since I met Finn and I'm starting to wonder if he's ever going to find me. Maybe I should have just given him my number. Well no time to muddle in it life will go on, for now it's time to focus on my arabesque and grand jute. Listening to my wicked soundtrack and making sure to keep my form. When I look in the mirror I am shocked to see Finn standing there with a dozen red roses in his hands. I rush to him and hug him not knowing why I feel so overjoyed.

"Wow I did not think I would get this type of welcome." I smiled but backed up and fixed my hair making sure it was in perfect placing. "H-How did you find me?'' As I said that I cursed myself for stuttering. "well let's just say when I want something I find a way to get it," Finn said smiling. My heart started to beat faster and faster and I hope he doesn't hear it. "So you want me huh?" I said playfully. But I didn't expect to hear what he said next "yes Kurt I want you." Finn took a step closer so we were less than an inch apart "these are for you I didn't know what type to get you but I seen these and thought of you so here you go" he said handing me the roses.

I took a deep breath smelling their beautiful aroma, "Oh my gaga thank you so much their so beautiful you didn't have to do this though." Finn smiled and gave me a hug but I froze not knowing what to do, but as he got closer I wrapped my arms around him loving the feeling of being held. After we stood there for what seemed like forever he pulled apart from me and then the sparks I had felt a second ago were gone. "So how much longer do you have to be here?" Finn said looking around the room, "Well I can leave now I just have to go get changes cause I don't exactly want people to see me in my tights" I said pointing at my attire.

"Okay then I'll wait here until you're done but hurry our reservation won't hold for long." "Well Finn if I didn't know any better id say we were going on a date!" "Well Kurt I'd say you were right." I felt a heat creeping on my cheeks "well than I shall go and get ready" I giggled turning to go to the bathroom to get changed.

As we took our seats at the restaurant I looked over at Finn and said "Finn this is really fancy are you sure we can't go somewhere else?" He laughed and said "Kurt I want this to be romantic please just sit back and enjoy and don't worry I can more than afford this so order whatever you want" "O-Okay " I said stuttering. As we ate our meal we laughed and when the meal was over I was sad wishing it could last longer

. Then we got to my door and just as I was about to go in my house when I felt myself being turned around by a pair of strong arms. "Listen Kurt I'd really like to do this again, will you go out with me this Friday?" I thought about it and I realized Friday was only four days away "yes Finn that sounds wonderful." Just as I thought our conversation was over I felt his lips touch mine. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his arms wrap around my body. As our kiss got my heated I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip as I opened my mouth I felt his tongue enter my mouth. Just then he pulled back and smile, "We'll have a good night Kurt here is my number Text me later, With that he walked away got in his car and drove away leaving me breathless.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for my first reviewer kyubifreak I will try to space it out more thank you! Most of this chapter is texting between our beloved Finn & Kurt. **

**Kurt **

_Finn_

As soon as I got into my apartment I sent a text to Finn.

**Hey Finn I had a really great time with you tonight and I hope you did too! Xoxo-K **

_My precious Kurt I had the best time with you that I think I've ever had with anyone. I will text you more when I get home, so don't go to bed lol! ;) Finn _

I went up the stairs and into my bedroom for my nightly moisturizer regiment. I got into my pajamas and sat down at my vanity. It seemed like forever until Finn finally replied to me.

_Hey beautiful sorry it took so long some people just really have no idea how to drive! _

**No problem just singing along to Katy Perry ! I love how the woman can belt a note! Ha-ha so how are you doing?**

_I love Katy Perry but I'm more of a rock-n-roll man myself. I'm doing AMAZING and I just can't stop thinking about that kiss. How about you how are you doing?_

**(Blushes) I know that kiss was incredible and my lips still haven't stopped tingling. Why did you stop again?! I'm really good actually and just sitting in my bed talking to you. **

_Well I didn't know you liked it that much or I would have never stopped. Maybe I won't stop next time. _

**You won't ever leave if you do that. Finn can I ask you something? **

_I like the sound of that. Sure ask away Kurtie _

**First off never ever call me Kurtie if you ever want to kiss me again. Have you ever had sex with a man before? **

_No Kurt I haven't I mean I want to but I wanted to make sure it was with the right guy and not just some guy that would get what he wanted and then leave. _

**Wow I mean that's exactly how I am I mean trust me I've wanted to but I was always scared of what would happen afterword's. Well I just hope that my first time is with you and not just some jerk off. **

_. Kurt that Is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I also hope that you will be my first. But I want the time to be right and not just rushed and all for nothing. I just want romance and pure passions not just get in and get out. Does that make sense? _

As soon as I got the text it brought tears into my eyes and I just got overwhelmed with happiness and yet sadness that I had not met them sooner.

**Finn I think that is beautiful and I am even in utter shock that someone such as you would be interested in a guy such as me. **

_Kurt you're not just smart but beautiful and funny any man would be lucky to be with you im just glad it was me. _

And with that Kurt and Finn fell asleep thinking of each other as they did so. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm sorry I have not updated sooner I've had my finals and they Suck! Anyways I did a time skip and they have now been living together for 5 months and they have been together for a total of 9 months. Have fun reading my pretties! **

I woke up with strong arms wrapped around me I looked back and smiled as I realized it was my boyfriend Finn.

I could not believe a guy like him would like or even love me. I turned to face him and he started to rustle around the bed

When he opened his eyes he just looked down at me as if I was the only person in the world he loved.

We both stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. "Good morning beautiful" Finn said as he brought his lips to mine.

"You know babe its 8 o'clock at night right?'' I said breaking my lips from his until he stole them again.

I wrapped myself around him we kissed each other with so much passion it could burn down a building.

He entered my mouth with his tongue as he climbed on top of me holding my hands down on the bed beside my head.

When he brushed his groin against mine I swear I thought I was going to die of pleasure and I moaned into his mouth.

He pulled back and said "well if I say good morning it's a good excuse to kiss you."

I smiled and felt my cheeks warming. "Finn you can kiss me anytime you want after all we do live together and you are my boyfriend."

"Good to know" he said as he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

We both got up and he smacked my ass as I passed him in the bathroom. I looked back at him and gave an extra say of my hips as I turned the shower on.

I got undressed in front of him going as slow as I could without wasting too much hot water.

We had both seen each other naked but we haven't slept together yet, when we moved in together we both agreed to wait until we were both ready.

I am ready but I don't want to tell him just in case he wasn't ready yet.

When I got out of the shower he was already dressed and ready to go to the karaoke bar we both agreed to go to for date night.

I rushed to our room and grabbed my purple skinny jeans that showed off all of my greatest features.

I pulled on my white high low shirt that had gold spikes on it. When I looked in the mirror I put gel in my hair and I was ready to go.

It was a short walk to the bar seeing as it was only a block away from our apartment.

When we got inside it wasn't too packed but there was a lot of people there.

We walked to our seats and Finn whispered in my ear '' I'll go get us our drinks try not to grab too many guys attention while I'm gone Kay beautiful" I slapped his arm playfully as he walked away.

I looked around and seen a guy on the stage trying to sing a Kelly Clarkson song, I give him credit for choosing a good singer but the song is not right for his vocal range.

"Okay guys let's give it up for our next singer a Mr. Finn Hudson" I was in shock as I seen him climb the stairs to get to the stage.

Everyone was clapping and I just sat there waiting to see if this was a prank.

"Thank you, I just want to dedicate this song to my beautiful boyfriend Kurt Happy Anniversary baby!"

It brought tears to my eyes as I heard the song start playing by the band.

**Heart beats fast**

** Colors and promises**

How to be brave?

** How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**

** But watching you stand alone,**

** All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. **

I saw him dancing all over the stage but his eyes never left mine. I was full blown crying thinking this was the nicest thing he ever did for me, as a matter of fact the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.

**One step closer **

All the couples started to get up and sow dance as Finn kept singing.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

** Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**

** For a thousand years**

** I'll love you for a thousand more**

** Time stands still**

** Beauty in all she is**

** I will be brave**

** I will not let anything take away**

** What's standing in front of me?**

** Every breath**

** Every hour has come to this **

He started to climb down the stairs and started dancing around the room. I have never been so in love with him as much as I am right now.

**One step closer **

When he got by me he started to serenade me as if we were the only people in the room. I have heard him sing before but not like this with so much emotion behind it.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

** Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**

** For a thousand years**

** I'll love you for a thousand more**

** And all along I believed I would find you**

** Time has brought your heart to me**

** I have loved you for a thousand years**

** I'll love you for a thousand more**

** One step closer**

** One step closer **

He kneeled down beside me as he finished the song.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

** Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

** For a thousand years**

** I'll love you for a thousand more**

** And all along I believed I would find you**

** Time has brought your heart to me**

** I have loved you for a thousand years**

** I'll love you for a thousand more **

The music stopped but he didn't get up and then he pulled out a small red velvet box, it was then that I realized he was on one knee.

"Kurt I know we have only known each other for now ten months but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you marry me"

**A/N what do you think should he say yes. Leave it in your review! **


End file.
